


Jealous

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Alex was late for Anne's photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before playing Starshine Legacy 2 so that's why Alex's parents are together and her dad is not a dirtbag in this fic.

Alex knew that she was going to be late for Anne’s photoshoot. But she had things to do at home. Things like…

Sitting on her bed staring at the wall and being angry at nothing. Yes, that was totally an important thing to be doing. Well, okay, so it wasn’t exactly nothing that she was angry at. But it was still stupid.

She wanted to hit something (or more specifically someone), but nobody had been picking on James lately. Which was completely unlike everyone. Not that she minded, particularly, it was a good thing that he was being left alone.

“Hey, sport.” Her dad’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she finally looked away from the wall. Her vision was blurry, probably from staring at the wall for so long. She blinked, but that didn’t improve things. Oh, _hell_ no. She hadn’t really been crying, had she?

“Hey, dad,” she said. Her voice was scratchy too. Dammit, Anne.

“What’s up? Your mum said that you’ve looked kinda down since you got home from school,” her dad said.

“Nothing,” said Alex. “It’s stupid.”

“Is it a girl?” he guessed. “C’mon, you can tell me.” He smiled in the goofy way that only a dad could.

“Well it’s not like last time,” said Alex. She wiped her eyes, glad that at least she wouldn’t be smearing makeup of anything.

“Kinda hard to be outed twice,” said her dad. He sat on the bed beside her and put an arm around her. “So this is more normal, then.”

“It’s still stupid,” said Alex. “I know she’s a flirt and hotter than anyone (that was a lie) but it still hurts.”

“I think I can relate,” her dad said. “When your mother was younger, she was the hottest girl in school. In the whole of Jorvik, even.”

“I can believe that,” said Alex, finally cracking a smile. “She’s still beautiful, even after so many kids.”

“That she is,” her dad agreed. “But you’re trying to turn the conversation away from you.”

“You know me too well,” she accused. “Dad, how did you deal with other guys taking an interest in mum?”

“The same way I deal with it now,” he said. “I just remember that she picked me and she loves me. I don’t know why but if I questioned it, I know she’d have the answers.”

“And you didn’t have to fight off her admirers?” she asked.

“Oh no, don’t even think about that,” he said with a laugh. “Getting in trouble over a girl isn’t worth it. Unless she likes bad girls.”

“She doesn’t,” said Alex. “Unlike a certain someone else I could name.”

“Well then, there’s your answer,” he said. “Don’t take your anger out on the other people who like her. You know how to get rid of that excess energy and anger.”

“Yep,” said Alex with a nod. She got up off the bed, ducking her head so as not to hit it on the top bunk, and made her way into the backyard with her dad.

There, they played a game involving hitting a ball tied to a pole. At first Alex hit the ball and pretended that it was something else, but after a while she got into a more regular rhythm and just enjoyed the game. She was even smiling after a while.

“That’s better,” said her dad. “I knew this would cheer you up.”

“It did,” said Alex. “Thanks, dad.”

“And now for one final piece of advice,” he said. “Talk to her. Let her know how you feel.”

“I will,” Alex decided. “Oh crap, her photoshoot! I’m gonna be late! Give me a lift to the stables?” She caught the ball and let it fall to a resting position.

“I’ll drop you off close to them,” he said. “I have to take the boys to a game anyway.”

“Thanks dad, you’re the best,” said Alex, and hugged him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne does some damage control

With business out of the way, Anne quickly turned the conversation to something else.

“You missed my photoshoot,” she said, her eyes roaming her rocky surroundings.

“Yeah, I know,” said Alex. “I’m kinda sorry I did because those photos are good. But something came up.”

“Oh, and what was that?” Anne asked. She smiled, knowing full well that Alex was going to try to lie her way out of this.

“I was spending time with dad,” said Alex. Right on cue.

“Hmm, well that doesn’t sound like a lie, but there’s something you’re not telling me,” said Anne. “You’re a horrible liar, Alex.”

“Alright, fine, I didn’t come because Derek was there, happy?” said Alex. She sounded just angry enough that Anne could barely detect the hurt. But it was definitely there.

“Were you jealous?” Anne asked with a little giggle. “Oh, that is so cute.”

“Yes,” said Alex, but it sounded like a whine. “I’m jealous because you seem to like him and you flirted with him a lot.”

“I’m just leading him on,” said Anne. “I’m with you and that isn’t going to change just because a cute photographer shows up. I just find it fun to flirt with him.”

“Well, I don’t,” said Alex. Anne could hear the tears now, and it wasn’t like Alex to cry.

“This is really upsetting you, isn’t it?” said Anne. She leaned against the rocky side of the mountain.

“Yes,” said Alex. “Now you get it. I don’t cry over just anything or anyone.”

“I know,” said Anne. All the playfulness was gone now. “What were you really doing that made you late?”

“What do you think?” More hurt, embarrassment…

“Sitting on your bed crying?” Anne guessed.

“Don’t tell anyone, they might think I’m a girl,” said Alex. “But yes. I was. And then I talked to dad and he told me to tell you how I felt.”

Anne was silent while she thought about how to deal with this. She didn’t want to just suddenly stop flirting with all the boys, then people might find out her secret. But hurting Alex really wasn’t worth it.

“I’ll think about it,” she finally said. “In the meantime, just know that I like you. I like you enough to not want to hurt you. And it has nothing to do with what happened to you when we started high school. It’s not out of pity, know that. Or out of fear. I just want you to be happy.”

“It’ll be okay when Derek’s gone,” said Alex. “Or even just when you get back from seeing Fripp. I’ll let you go now, you have to save Concorde.”

“Right,” said Anne, standing up properly and once more looking across the broken bridge. “I’ll see you later. Hopefully with Concorde.”

“Yep,” said Alex. She sounded happier, at least. “I’ll send you that photo and wash my face. Be careful.” And she hung up, probably before she could say anything too girly.

Minutes later, the text came in with a caption under the picture.

“Figures I’d fall in love with a demon and then an angel.”

Anne giggled as she saved the picture and tucked her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. Now she just had to figure out a way across the broken bridge.


End file.
